Gohan Unleashed
by Crystalzap
Summary: I can't believe he sent a 11 year old to fight, I'm barely a super saiyan! How can he have such faith in me? Why? I don't want it... But when Cell hurt my friends something just snapped, the power I didn't want to use rushed through me in my frustration my Need to DO something and all I wanted was to make Him pay. Gohan-POV Cell games


**First DBZ story writen because this is the show that turned me onto anime**

**and this is my Favorite scene :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gohan Unleashed**

**Chapter 1: Rage **

I told him not to, I tried. I told him what would happen if he pushed me too far but… he didn't listen. He must have gotten too many saiyan cells, when he was created. Because after hearing about my power he wanted to see it, challenge it. He was a fool.

Cell thought he could beat it out of me; he seemed to think it would make me mad. I wasn't mad but it hurt I could feel my bones breaking as I tried to fight back. It was no use though I wasn't strong enough to beat him not without _**That**_ power. That Power I always knew was there, I could always feel it buried deep within me. When I was younger and needed it, it would come out and save me.

As I got older I didn't need it to save me, I was strong enough to protect myself from almost anything, but when I saw my friends being hurt, dying. My blood felt like it would start to boil, I was too weak to stop it, too weak to do anything but watch. I hated it, all of it, and then it would be like something would slip inside of me. It was like I would become other person, I would attack head on no matter who it was. Garlic Junior, Raditz, Frieza, they could be a hundred times stronger than me or the strongest being in the universe it wouldn't matter.

As Cell was beating on me all I could think was '_Where is my Father?_'_I know a saiyan is supposed to fight alone, but can't he see I'm losing. That soon I would die. Did he even care? _These thought angered me; _**This**__ was his plan 'let Cell beat my face in till I break?' This is why he has been so calm the last ten days!_ Cell finally got the message when he tried to crush me that my physical pain was getting him nowhere. So he changed tactics, he decided hurting the others would hurt me more.

I knew what he was thinking when I saw him look over at the seven on the cliff. I begged him not to, my Father had done this but the other didn't deserve it, Krillen, Piccolo, Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, and Yamcha.

"Don't, please don't." I begged, sitting on my knees afraid of what would happen to them as Cell pushed out seven smaller versions of himself.

"You can stop this anytime you want to Gohan." Cell taunted me. He was wrong, _I don't know how! I don't want to! It's too much for me! I'm afraid… _I watched unable to do anything as the Cell Jrs attacked everyone on the cliff. Within a minute the Cell Jrs were beating everyone but Trunks and Vegeta, even my Father who had still been weakened from his own fight with Cell.

Piccolo had hit the little Cell off my Father and was now taking on two of the things. I looked down as Android 16's head was thrown between me and Cell. I thought he had died from Cell's earlier attack, but now even as just a head he was trying to help.

"Let it go," he said "Like me Gohan you love life, you don't like to hurt. But it is not a sin to protect what is important." 16 smiled up at me "You have the power, just… let it go." It was the android's last words as Cell smashed him like a bug under his foot. 16 had still been smiling. I could feel something start to slip inside of me. I barely hear Cell speak.

"Thank you so much for trying to help 16 but I'm doing this my way." Cell turned back to the cliff where the Cell Jrs were beating everyone into the ground, "Alright hurry up now," Cell called to his new 'kids'. I twitched looking up to see how close many of the people I had known for so long were to dying. _Just one more push_ Cell thought, "first one with a kill gets a prize!"

_**NO!**_ "That's enough." I said so low it was almost a whisper. _I can't let this happen! I-I feel it slipping, and I- __**I won't watch this anymore! **_I screamed as the power I had been holding back for so long rush to the surface. I had been afraid of it, what it would make me do but the others were already about to die, Cell would destroy the Earth too. If I don't stop him now there will be no more reasons left to hold my power back.

Now though none of that mattered, I just wanted it to stop. The power coming from me was so great I could hardly believe it was mine. There was just so much, I couldn't hold it all so I just stopped trying to control it and let it flow as part of me.

As it calmed it felt so good, there was electrical energy almost dancing around my body. All the pain from when Cell had been beating me into the ground was gone, like he had been hitting me into cardboard instead of the mountains of stone and Earth. This power, My power comforted me like the sun itself was protecting me. I was angry though, Cell he hurt the others, he had the sensu beans.

I walked toward the shocked form of Cell, when I looked up at him he changed trying to look confident. _What a moron. _I didn't care. He said something but I barely heard him before snatching the sensu beans right from his hand, he didn't even see me move till they were in my hand.

"How did you do that?" he asked me looking a bit intimated. I still didn't care; it was like I was someone else. I felt safe like no one could touch me, but at the same time I was mad, no I was pissed. I answered him anyway.

"No more games." It wasn't a question, or request. He lunged at me; it was like he was in slow motion. I was gone and on the cliff before he was half way to where I had been standing. I made quick work of the Cell Juniors, and everyone was now staring at me wondering how I could just destroy all of them with one hit each when they had so much trouble with them. Cell looked mad, _Good. _I thought.

_There is nothing you can't do about it. I will make you suffer then I will end you. _It wasn't a threat and I didn't speak it out loud it was a promise. _I __**WILL**__ make him pay for hurting them, and making me awaken my power!_ My mind felt cloudy as I threw the sensu beans to Trunks, he was the strongest without me, he could protect them better than the others.

"Pass these around Trunks." I grounded out. It was beginning to be hard to keep myself in control. Like my whole body was screaming to fight, to hurt, to… kill. Then I realized the others weren't just staring at me in awe, they were afraid.

They had just seen me rip apart seven flesh and blood creatures without batting an eye, granted those creature had been killing them. _But now they get it, about time. Too late now though. _If I had turned around to look I'm sure horror would be clear on my Father's face, but I didn't if I did, if I let myself deviate from my focus I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my control.

My focus… Cell. I would destroy him.

I went straight for him, I wasn't afraid anymore he was weak. He saw me coming and smirked like he had already won. He still didn't see that it was me who has won. I ducked under his punch that was almost painfully slow and started my assault on him. I doubt I was using half my power but he was pushed back with each blow as if they were strong.

After toying with him for a while I got bored and start beating on him. This got him mad, now he saw it. Saw that he was no match for me and he hated it. Cell grew to three time his original size yelling something I didn't bother listening to, something about being powerful. I smirked at him; he was hurt, pissed, and humiliated that's exactly what I wanted. I punch him in the stomach harder than I had been before.

Cell grabbed his stomach gagging like he would puke. I found some sort of sadistic humor at this, and the smirk never left my face. Part of me though a small part that had been pushed back found it disgusting. Cell did throw up the last thing he ate too, android 18. She was unconscious, I didn't really care she was nothing. Cell crawled over to her, like he was going to try and eat her. Well I didn't want to see that, so I kicked him away from her.

"You can't win Cell. I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far but you didn't listen." I spoke in a voice that sounded disgusted with his weakness, I was. It was then Cell realized that not only was he fighting a losing battle but his own arrogance had sealed his fate.

"Gohan! You need to finish him!" I heard my Father shout to me. I turned around slowly trying to keep calm _He did this to me, and now he dares to tell me how I should fight! _I push my anger down though my back was to Cell my focus was still on the bug.

"Finish him? Why? No, I think I want to make him suffer a bit more." I told my Father smirking and turned back to Cell who was getting up in his second stage as he had been in since I made him spit out android 18.

"Gohan! We all know you have the power, now you need to use it!" My Father tried again he sounded almost desperate now. I didn't even acknowledge I heard him, maybe now he would get it. He had the 'great' idea to have Cell force my power out, and once I was finished with this weak little bug he would be my punching bag until I felt better about it, or I run out of energy but that wasn't very likely.

Cell had changed again when I turned back; he was expanding like a balloon. I didn't break my stance or show fear, I wasn't afraid. I didn't believe that there was anything that he could do that I couldn't stop. The monster laughed.

"Yes Gohan maybe I can't beat you like this but if I'm going, I'm taking you and this planet with me!" Cell yelled down to me from where he was. I moved forward to stop him, "Not too close," the monster sneered at me. "one spark and I could go off early." In that moment I dropped to my knees, I had failed. And all because I wanted him to suffer, I didn't finish him off when I had the chance, because… I didn't listen to my Father. Whether he put me in this situation or not…

I wasn't really thinking about that though my mine was racing, trying to think how I could stop him. I heard Cell say something about only having about a minute left as he laughed. Before I could think of anything to stop the seemingly inevitable defeat I felt a presence, someone's energy coming fast. Just before it stopped in front of me I recognized it as my Father's.

My head snapped up eyes wide, no longer was the urge to make the monster suffer in my mind. Nor did I feel like my own power was overwhelming me, I had seemed to be shocked out of it when I gave up, believing all my friends and family would die because of me. Not to mention everyone else on the planet and possibly many other planets as well.

However my Father's eyes didn't seem to hold any anger or shame, actually he held a small smile on his face. He turn back from me to Cell and carefully placed a hand on the monsters giant stomach then turned back to me with his head slightly bowed like he was resigning himself to his fate, even as the monster was screaming at him from behind.

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you." At those words I was shocked I couldn't say anything. It was that last thing I was expecting him to say, but then again he had a habit of surprising people.

He wasn't done though "Take care of your Mother, she needs you, and tell her I had to do this… Goodbye my Son." As he said those word and place two figures on his forehead I knew exactly what he planned to do.

I was scared for him even though I had been angry with him only a few minutes ago, I knew he was more important to me than anyone. I was off my knees and running for him before even I knew it. I was so close I could almost touch him when he disappeared and a rush of energy that was left behind hit me.

Shielding myself with my arms it felt like the ocean breeze, though I knew it had to be powerful the way smaller stones were flying. But my mind couldn't have been further than the scenery.

"No! Come back!" I shouted as I heard everyone behind me but Vegeta shout my Father's name. I knew he was too far to hear me though, I knew; he was probably already wherever he had planned to take the monster.

* * *

**AND CUT! **

**Please review! :D**


End file.
